


I'll Be Your Sanctuary

by touchdownpossum



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: Without Helen, the Sanctuary would only be a building.





	I'll Be Your Sanctuary




End file.
